Monster Tamers: Godzilla vs Biosaurus
by Kendell
Summary: Amy Yashiro is a 15 year old with powerful mental powers. She was adapting to her new adopted mother when Godzilla returns to fight a horrible offspring of genetic science but far more is going on than anyone could ever imagine. please R&R! Epilog up!
1. End of an Age

This is the begining of a series I'll be doing but more on that later. We start with a monster fight. I barrowed from the endings of sevral Godzilla movies and a deleted scene from Godzilla vs. Destroyah. This is a sequal to Tokyo:SOS and was sparked because of its ending. I only own Leviathan. I will try to update this about the same time as Mothra vs. Bagan. Here we go.**

* * *

**

**End of an Age**

**Sea of Izu Oshima, 10 years ago, 12 am;**

Akane Yashiro looked ahead from the deck of the Leviathan. The Japanese government had granted her command of the new Warship after she returned from her training in the US. Leviathan was constructed as Kiryu's replacement after the Mechagodzilla had sacrificed itself to end the threat posed by Godzilla. Akane and her men were pursuing a monster that had recently destroyed Tokyo, Destroyah. The devil-like kaiju had destroyed most of Tokyo before being driven out to sea by a platoon freeze ray tanks. It was Akane's job to kill the beast.

Mount Mihara rose on the horizon but Destroyah was no where to be found. "Captain, large object coming on radar." said one of her men. Destroyah rose up from the sea before them, she had been waiting for them. Destroyah's face crackles with micro-oxygen as she prepared her beam. Suddenly, something knocked Destroyah from her feet.

"What happened?" asks Akane. The water explodes as Destroyah is thrown into the air. She catches herself in the air and hovers, searching for her new foe. A set of spines rises from the ocean followed by a dinosaur-like frame. Godzilla had arrived.

"Captain, its Godzilla!" announced a crew member.

"Who do we attack?" asks another.

"Destroyah, she's probably the reason Godzilla is back." order Akane, "Fire missiles."

Six proton missiles fire from the Leviathan. The missiles hit but only attract Destroyah. Godzilla's spines flash blue before his atomic ray fires. Destroyah is hit in the chest, the beam's force topples the giant. Destroyah catches herself and flies forward at Godzilla, she raps her tail around his neck and drags him. She slams him onto the beach and pelts Godzilla with her micro-oxygen beams. Particle beams slam into Destroyah's back, she turns as the Leviathan rushes towards her. Godzilla sweeps her off her feet. Destroyah fires her beam at Godzilla, knocking him back. Destroyah takes to the sky and tries to retreat over Mount Mihara.

"Fire Absolute Zero Cannon!" ordered Akane. The Leviathan's bow opens to reveal the cannon. Blue energy collects in it before the beam fires. It slams into Destroyah's wings, destroying them completely. The incarnation of the Oxygen Destroyer falls from the sky and impacts near the volcano's crater. Godzilla quickly reaches his fallen opponent. He grabs onto her horn and starts beating away at Destroyah. She tries to mount a counterattack but the Absolute Zero Cannon had weakened her to much. "Fire missiles at their feet!"

The missiles fire and impact the land beneath them. They are to caught up in there battle to realize until it gives way. The two monsters plummet toward the lava flow. Destroyah's flesh begins to melt from the heat but she can no longer fly. The two beast hit the lava and sink bellow it. Destroyah surfaces, nearly completely melted, and lets out one last anguish fueled scream before sinking for good. "Captain, both Godzilla and Destroyah have disappeared!" said a crew member, the crew celebrates.

"Mission complete, head home." said Akane with a smile.

* * *

Well that's how it begins. I know it was short but I hope you liked it. Next up we have some character devolpment. 


	2. It Begins

I'm normally not one to post twice in one day but I've been planning this for a long time and I couldn't help it. Her we have the intro and a lot of infomation for our story's hero, some human action, and a little monster action. Their is also a homage to the creator of Godzilla in here. I'm meant to mention this in the first chapter but I forgot, the opening chapter took place one year after Tokyo: SOS. Enjoy**

* * *

**

**It Begins**

**ESP Research Institute, present day, 2:30 pm;**

"That's how my mom and her crew defeated both Godzilla and Destroyah." said Amy Yashiro, her report was met with resounding applause. Amy was a fifteen-year-old with fiery red hair and green eyes. Akane is her adopted mother, her real parents were killed in Destroyah's rampage when she was five. Akane had been her hero for avenging their death but she had only recently been able to become her daughter. Any other couple that had wanted to take Amy in just hadn't felt right to her until Akane decided she wanted to try to raise a child. Amy was to graduate Val Victorian of her class and had been promoted several grades for not only being an excellent student but for have near full mastery of her mental powers.

"Thanks for that report on that battle, please take your seat." said Miss Tanaka. her teacher, Amy's cell phone rings. "Miss Yashiro, cell phones should be off during class."

"Sorry, my mom has made it so she can override it when my phone is off." said Amy, she answers the phone.

"Hey Amy. King Ghidorah is destroying Osaka, looks like I won't be home in time for dinner." said Akane with a strange normalness only someone used to fighting Kaiju could have.

"Ok see you then." said Amy, hanging up. "Mom has to stop King Ghidorah from destroying Osaka again."

"Well I hope she stops him before he does to much damage." said Miss Tanaka. Amy takes her seat. "Speaking of King Ghidorah can anyone tell me about him?"

Amy raises her hand as to Alex, a blond haired "popular" girl. Alex was Amy's nemesis. Alex had most of the student body at her call, mind control wasn't taught at this school but Amy thought Alex had picked it up somewhere. Amy had few friends because of the fact she wouldn't do as Alex said and always overshadowed her. "Alex?"

"King Ghidorah is a three headed space dragon capable of spitting bolts of electricity from his mouths." responded Alex proudly.

"First part is right but your wrong about his beams. Amy care to fill her in?"

"Yes. While King Ghidorah's mouth beams look like bolts of lightning, they are actually Gravity Beams, so called because they move objects if Ghidorah chooses. King Ghidorah is believed to be the reason for the extinction of the dinosaurs as well as the destruction of life on Mars and Venus, he was also repelled by my mother and the Leviathan." said Amy.

"All correct. Very good."

"Thank you." said Amy. Alex shoots Amy a glare, mad that she was upstaged once again.

**Streets of Tokyo, 3 pm;**

Amy walked down the streets. Not much had changed since Kiryu, Godzilla, and Mothra's fight. The city still had to be rebuilt after a Kaiju attack every few years. As she walked a man runs up to her and tries to take her purse. She holds on with relative ease, using her psychic powers to help her hold it. "Let go or I'll have to hurt you." said the crook. Amy releases her grip and the man runs. Amy lets him run a little before throwing her hand out. The man's belt falls down, tripping him. Amy throws her hand up. The man's belt loops around his ankles before dragging him up and tying around a tree limb. Amy walks up to him.

"Give me my purse back or I might have to use you for a piñata." warned Amy.

"Here take it!" yelled the man, he throws it to her.

A policemen runs over. He was a teenager like Amy, he was an intern at his father's police station. He was named Tom and was Amy's brown haired, secret crush. "I see you've already taken care of things." said Tom.

"Yeah, I can take care of myself pretty well." said Amy, blushing a little.

"Hello, I'm hanging upside down from a tree here!" yelled the robber.

"We should let him down now." said Tom.

"Alright." said Amy, she pulls her hand down. The belt snaps and the man falls to the ground, knocked out on impact. "You'd better take him in."

"Ok, I'll read him his rights as soon as he regains consciousness." said Tom, kneeing down to handcuff the man.

**Osaka, 3:30 pm;**

The Absolute Zero Cannon hit one of Ghidorah's tail at the same time his Gravity beams struck the side of the Leviathan. Sparks flew from the computers and Ghidorah's tail shatters. Ghidorah let out a crackle-like shreak, the translators in Leviathan did their job and three deep voices came through the speakers. "Let's call this a draw pathetic humans. You should appreciate the fact I'm sparing your miserable lives." said the voices. The golden dragon flew into the sky and disappeared into space.

"Do we have any systems or is that monster right?" asks Akane.

"Captain, only motion system is left." said a crew member.

"Ghidorah has retreated to regenerate, lets head home but call a recovery crew to retrieve the KG cells left over from the fight."

* * *

Well another chapter down. Sorry for giving a highclass monster like Ghidorah such little time but his cells will be very importent later. Next up we have a action and the creation of our title monster being set in motion. 


	3. First Contact

Ok now we have the intro of both some villians and allies, Biosaurus's creation being set in motion, and my own monster Cyvora.**

* * *

**

**First Contact**

**Defense Force Headquarters, 7 pm;**

Amy set in her room. Her and her mother lived here, they had to. Her mother was far too important to not have on hand in case of a monster attack. She was reading a book on kaiju. It was her dream to become a Kaijuologist when she grew up. She was studying about her favorite; Kamacuras. Akane walks in, "Hey it looks like I made it in time for dinner after all." said Akane, Amy had noticed that Akane had loosened up a good bit since she controlled the Mechagodzilla.

"How'd the fight go?" asks Amy, putting down her book.

"Well Osaka is still standing but King Ghidorah got away and Leviathan is heavily damaged. Looks like Cyvora might get finally get some action."

"Cool, can I go tell her?"

"Sure, she seems to respond best to you anyway."

Deep bellow the base was several hangers. Leviathan was in its dock being repaired. Amy made note of the severity of the damage, Ghidorah's Gravity Rays had torn deep gashes into the sides. The next hanger was Mechagodzilla's old one but now held a second incomplete and unnamed mech. The third hanger was very different. It's entrance was covered in huge electrified bars and behind them was a forest. Amy presses the button beside the door. "Cyvora, its Amy." she said into it.

The earth shakes as the mutated, cyborg wolf ran up to the door. Cyvora was plated in silver metal except for her stomach and back. Cyvora was a mutated Hokkaido Wolf, thought to be extinct. A naturalist rescued her and brought her back to Tokyo. Unfortunately, Godzilla and Mechagodzilla's first fight happened not long after. When Mechagodzilla went haywire and destroyed the city, it destroyed an experimental reactor in the same research building and flooded Cyvora with nuclear energy. 11 years and countless cybernetic enhancements later, Cyvora was the Defense Force's own kaiju. After their last experiment with genetic technology caused the destruction of Tokyo, they where apprehensive of using her but now they didn't really have much of a choice.

"Hi Amy." said a mechanical female voice from the speaker, the speaker was hooked up to the mechanical half of Cyvora's head so she could send her thoughts into it.

"Hi Cyvora. Did you notice that Leviathan was damaged?"

"Yes, if I heard right it was King Ghidorah's doing."

"Yes and since its being repaired and that other mech is still being built, guess where that leaves the military? With only you left."

"So I'll finally be able to get out into the open world and fight? I still don't understand why they never trusted me, canines are very loyal."

"Yeah."

Upstairs, a male scientist named Alex was working in the gene lab. Despite the fact the government wasn't really receptive of biological weapons, they couldn't help but study kaiju and dinosaur DNA. A female scientist, this one named Eve, walks in with a vial of golden fluid. Both theses scientists were good friends of Amy. "We extracted the DNA from the King Ghidorah cells, where should I put it?" asks Eve.

"Next to Godzilla's." said Alex.

"Did you finally manage to get any info from the Destroyah DNA?"

"Yes, I isolated the gene that allowed the single celled Destroyahs to merge into one titanic kaiju. I put it in the vault. It could have some real uses in genetic science. It seems to allow merger of any cells it comes in contact with."

A man in a black leather jacket walks in, "Hey you can't be in here!"

The man pulls out a pistol and fires. A laser beam shoots forth and into the ground in front of Eve. "Get on the ground or I'll blow your heads off." warned the man. They abide by his order. The man runs over to the vials of DNA and puts three in a case. "Where is that extract of Destroyah's DNA you created?"

"In the vault but I won't tell you the combination." said Alex.

"Don't need it." the man shoots the vault with his beam, burning through it, he grabs the vial but an alarm starts sounding. The man curses under his breath. He runs out.

In the hall he runs past Amy who was coming up stairs. "You stop!" she order, throwing out her hand and grabbing his leg with her powers.

"Big mistake." said the man, he throws out his arm and Amy is thrown backwards by an unseen force.

Akane runs up, "You ok?" she asks.

"Yeah but I think that guy is psychic."

An hour later, the man stops in a grave yard near a cliff. He raises up the ground above a grave with his mind and opens a coffin. He throws the vials into the casket, making sure they break. He carefully puts the ground back in place. A moment later Akane arrives on the scene. "Freeze." she ordered, pointing a gun at the man.

The man leaps over to the edge on the cliff. "You have now idea who you're messing with human." he warned.

She opens fire and the man falls over the cliff, laughing. "Weird." said Akane looking off.

In the water bellow, a curved spacecraft floated. The man survived his fall and swims onboard. Inside, an another black suited man stood. "Controller. I didn't retrieve all the DNA you wised but it should be enough, even without any kajiu in the mixture." said the man, bowing. The man was unfazed from Akane's shots.

"Good job number 15, you will be rewarded well for your efforts." said the Controller, an evil smile crossing his face.

Inside the grave, the genetic slime mixs and turns bright red. It slowly latches onto the human-bones.

**Dark Side of the Moon, 9 pm;**

Two females aliens watched from their own spacecraft. Each was insect-like and had two arms, one had a crown. "Prepare the rail gun." said the crowned one.

"But my queen, we are about to interfere enough as-" said the second, being cutoff.

"We are forbidden to give a side an edge, not even the odds, the Xiliens meddled so we shall also meddle."

"Yes my queen."

A meteor is sucked into a green cannon before being sent to earth at high speeds.

**Mount Mihara, 9:05 pm;**

The meteor slammed into the side of the volcano. Lava erupts from it followed by a charcoal gray dinosaur-like foot. Godzilla had awakened. He pointed his head skyward and let out a long roar that made the earth quake. He was warning any challenger that the king was back.

* * *

Yes my the main villians of this fanfic series are the Xiliens. They are Godzilla's most recuring alien race. We'll talk more about the other aliens later. Next up, Godzilla fights Cyvora. 


	4. Proving Grounds

Ok my own kaiju Cyvora tries to fight Godzilla. This also mainly intros my human villian. Hope you hate him! here we go. **

* * *

**

**Proving Grounds**

**JSDF Headquarters, 9:06 pm;**

Alarms blared throughout the base. Amy and Akane ran into the command room. The JSDF commander stood watching the screen. He had pitch-black hair, red eyes, and a sadistic mind. This man was only known as Jacob, he had never got along with Akane or Amy. He hated any kaiju, including Cyvora and Mothra who were there allies. "What's going on?" asks Akane.

"Godzilla." said Jacob.

"It can't be. I dropped him and Destroyah into molten lava, what could live through that?" asks Akane.

"Apparently Godzilla."

"At least Destroyah hasn't come back." said Amy.

"Is Leviathan able to fight?"

"No, its still damaged." said Akane.

"And our other mech?"

"Nowhere close to being ready."

"Dang it! Looks like we'll have to use that stupid wolf."

"What do you have against her? If you would pay attention to her you'd know she's been wanting to dig her claws into a monster for a long time." said Amy.

"She can't want anything, she's a stupid monster, nothing more nothing less." said Jacob, he walks out of the room, leaving Amy boiling mad.

In the hanger, Cyvora was let out of her cage. Braces come from the walls and latch onto her legs, head, and chest. Cyvora knew what this meant, she getting more enhancements. "Aren't you going to sedate her for the upgrade?" asks Amy.

"No time." said Jacob, not caring for Cyvora at all.

"But that could hurt her."

"Who ever accused me of caring about a monster? The enhancements will outweigh the pain."

A robotic arm places a black visor over Cyvora's eyes and another arm comes in and begins to wield it to her. Cyvora roars in agony as her skin is bonded to the visor. The job is finished and Cyvora breathes a sigh of relief. "This upgrade will give her a heads up display and allow as to modify her emotions, so we could remove fear." said Jacob.

**Mount Mihara, 11 pm;**

The nuclear giant marched down the volcano towards the sea. He was still sluggish from his long hibernation. He sensed something. He detected Destroyah's being in another creature, melded together. This creature was a threat to his territory, he would find it and kill it. A strange scent entered his nostrils, it was unlike any he had ever detected. Then he saw something. Two large craft, like the ones that carried Mechagodzilla to the battlefield in their battles, know carried Cyvora. The cables released and Cyvora landed. Godzilla looks over this new arrival, he let out a roar. Cyvora's back plates open and salvo of missile fire. Godzilla stands in place, not flinching as the missiles hit his skin. Cables shoot from Cyvora's neck and rap onto Godzilla's arm. Cyvora tugs with all her might but can't move Godzilla. She opens her mouth and a yellow energy wave surges forth. The energy howl slams into Godzilla, knocking him back lightly. "Is that all you got? If so, its my turn." said Godzilla. He takes the cables on his arm and slings Cyvora over head and into the ground. He repeats it several times.

**JSDF Headquarters, 11:15 pm;**

"Turn up her fury all the way." said Jacob, without the slightest emotion.

"What!? You never said you could do that." screamed Amy.

"No, I said one thing I could do, not all that I could.", he nods to one of his subordinate who turns a knob on the control panel.

**Mount Mihara, 11:15 pm;**

Godzilla releases Cyvora and she slams into the ground. Electricity runs through her visor and an almost rabid look overcome her. She leaps at Godzilla and jabs her fangs into his flash, drawing a trickle of blood. Godzilla merely swings her off. Her saliva contained a powerful poison but Godzilla appeared unaffected. Godzilla swings his tail into Cyvora's head, knocking her to the ground. He slams his tail into her head over an over again. The visor cracks and finally shatters with the last hit. Without it, Cyvora's felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, fear. She tucks her tail between her legs and whimpers in fear. Godzilla's spines flash as his ray builds up. Cyvora closes her eyes and awaits the inevitable. The beam fires. Cyvora opens her eyes to find a smoldering hole right next to her head. Godzilla turns his back to her and walks toward the ocean. "Were are you going?" asks Cyvora.

"Its called mercy. You realized I'm king. I've got bigger problems than you. Someone else needs to be made to bow before me." said Godzilla.

**JSDF Headquarters, 11:30 pm;**

Jacob slams his fist into the computer. "Follow him! Don't let Godzilla get away!" screamed Jacob.

"Call Cyvora off Jacob, she's no match at all for Godzilla. To send her against him now would be suicide." said Amy.

Jacob grabs Amy by the shirt and holds her in the air. "Never question me!"

Akane grabs Jacob and pulls him in front of her face. "Never touch my daughter!" she screamed.

"Let go Akane or I'll have you court-martialed."

"Go ahead do it. Godzilla's back again and you'd not have me around to stop him! I could have you fired just as easily with one vote of no confidence to the government."

"Ok. Just let me down."

Akane does so and Jacob releases Amy. "Thanks mom." she said.

"Call Cyvora back."

Next day, Amy goes to Cyvora's cage. Cyvora was crying. "Cyvora what's wrong?" asks Amy.

"I had one chance to prove myself and I blew it." said Cyvora.

"You did all you could, Godzilla isn't called the King of the Monsters for nothing."

"I know but I'm worried about something he said, he told me there was another monster out there, one that was a 'bigger problem'." said Cyvora.

**Graveyard, 9 pm;**

In the grave, the genetic ooze squirmed over every inch of the skeleton. A blob in the chest forms into a heart. It starts beating. The right hand clenches into a fist. Biosaurus was alive.

* * *

Ok, I know Cyvora got her butt kicked but this was mainly to show how bad a guy Jacob is. Next chapter, Biosaurus reveals himself. 


	5. Feeding Frenzy

Ok its the chapter you've been waiting for. Biosaurus rises. Make note that the Biosaurus that appears here is only the infant stage, the adult will be kaiju sized. We also see more of Jacob's cruelty.**

* * *

**

**Feeding Frenzy**

**Graveyard, 9 pm;**

The Controller and 15 watch from their ship. "The creature's biological functions have become active. It should be ready to emerge at any moment." said 15.

"Perfect and it looks like his appetizers just arrived." said the Controller.

A couple of teenagers walk through the graveyard. "Come on lets leave, this place is giving me the creeps." said the girl.

"Don't worry, what could happen?" asks the boy.

The ground above Biosaurus's grave begins to move. A skeletal hand burst from the soil. "What's that?!" screamed the girl. Another arm bursts free. They pull their owner out of the dirt. The skeleton covered in ooze begins to change. The spine extends into a long think tail, the skull juts outward into a T-rex-like head, three Triceratops-like horns sprout from the head, razor sharp teeth and claws grow in place of normal ones, its bones thicken, its big toes whip upward, and a long razor tipped claw grows in its place. The ooze solidifies into green, reptilian flash. The new born kaiju lets out a blood curtailing roar.

"Its some kind of monster." said the boy.

"Run!" screamed the girl. The two try to run but Biosaurus leaps onto the boy and throws him into a tombstone. As his eyes open, he sees Biosaurus charge at him, this is also the last thing he saw. Biosaurus's horns go through the boy and the tombstone. Green energy runs from the boy, down the horns, and into him. The boy screams in agony as his flesh and organs dissolve. The girl stops to look and screams in horror as her boyfriend is reduced to a skeleton. Biosaurus pulls his horns free and leaps on the girl. He drives his claw into her throat and begins to drain her as well.

The Xiliens watch. "What's he doing?" asks 15, disgusted by the sight.

"He's feeding on their cells and DNA. I'm sure its incredibly painful, which I like. Biosaurus will have to absorb a lot of food to leave his infant stage." said the Controller.

"Infant stage?"

**JSDF Hanger, 9:30 pm;**

Amy was sleeping in front of Cyvora's cage when a door open wakes her. She stands to find Jacob and a scientist coming into the room. "What are you doing?" asks Amy, surprised to see Jacob.

"Eliminating a failure. This monstrosity was a waste of time and money so I putting her to sleep." said Jacob.

Amy puts her body between the two and Cyvora. "Over my dead body. If my mom failed would you kill her to?"

"Out of the way or I'll have you arrested."

"Like to see you try. I'm more than a match for a stuck-up snob like you."

Akane walks in. "Thank goodness, Akane get your daughter out of our way."

Akane stands beside Amy. "I don't think so. Cyvora did what any soldier can do, give her best, that wasn't enough to stop Godzilla. That's no reason to kill her. You kill her and I quit, then you can try to kill Godzilla yourself." said Akane.

"Fine." said Jacob, furious. He and his scientist stomp off.

"Come on we've got to go. A gravedigger reported some weird activity."

**Graveyard, 10 pm;**

Amy, Akane, and a group of soldiers look over Biosaurus's handy work. "What do you think could of done this mom?" asks Amy.

"This was no human's doing but no animal could do this, these bones were cleaned of every cell yet their clothes are still on." said Akane.

"Think a small kaiju could do this? I this does look like what the micro stages of a Destroyah would do."

"Yeah but they need water to do something like this."

Amy notices something on the ground. "Mom look! Footprints."

Akane comes over, "Yes they are, not Destroyah's ether."

"Yeah they look like raptor prints but much heavier." said Amy, see thinks for a moment. "Wait, what DNA was stolen from the lab?"

"T-rex, Triceratops,…and Raptor! He also stole the isolated part of Destroyah's DNA that let the micro ones merge."

"Do you think the DNA might have combined into one?"

"We'd better get back to the lab, you guys get out an alert for a human sized dinosaur."

**Tokyo, 10:30 pm;**

A subway train rushed through the tunnels. The people onboard talked, unaware of the great danger they were in. An object landed on the roof. The car became silent. "What was that?" asks one. A roar is heard and the roof is ripped open.

**JSDF Headquarters, 11 pm;**

"So you're telling me we have another kaiju running around that was the result of that robbery?" asks Jacob.

"Yes sure. Amy is questioning Alex and Eve about what this thing can do." said Akane.

The alarm starts blaring. "Sir, an entire subway train of people were just found reduced to skeletons." said one of the men.

Outside several guards lie drained and another is being dragged away by Biosaurus. He drains him and looks for something.

"Where is this monster now?" asks Jacob.

Everything turns off. "Here." said the man grimly.

"Amy." said Akane worried.

* * *

Ok another chapter done. Next chapter, Amy throws down against Biosaurus! 


	6. Showdown

Ok now we have Biosaurus rampaging through JSDF HQ. And by popular demand, Jacob gets whats coming to him.**

* * *

**

**Showdown**

**JSDF Headquarters, 11:05 pm;**

Akane slammed her shoulder into the door but it wouldn't budge. "Why won't this door open?" ask Akane.

"The door controls are near the electrical one. The creature must of lockdown the door." said Jacob.

"How in the heck could he be so smart?"

"He would of have had to kill the guards to get to the electrical controls. If he's absorbing people's cells, maybe he gets the knowledge from their brain."

"Ok then why did he come here?"

"Think about it. He must get stronger with the more DNA he absorbs and what is stored here?"

"Kaiju DNA! If he absorbs all those monsters powers, how could we stop him. Oh no Amy is over there!"

"So what? It doesn't effect me."

"You really don't care about anyone but yourself do you?"

"So? I look out for number one. If that's wrong then let me die right now." said Jacob walking over to the door. Suddenly the door is pried open, Biosaurus grabs him, and pulls him out. The door closes. Akane hears his screams of agony.

"Hmm, take out." said Akane.

Meanwhile, Amy, Eve, and Alex are running. "Where are we going?" asks Amy.

"The weapons vault. If that…what should we call it?" asks Eve.

Amy hears a voice in her mind and repeats what it said. "Biosaurus."

"Ok, if Biosaurus is here, we'd better get ready for him."

They are forced to stop when Jacob's drained body is hurled in front of them. Biosaurus walks in behind it. Biosaurus had grown considerably larger since last time he appeared. "I'll hold him off, you get to the vault." yelled Alex.

"No Alex, you're no match for that thing." warned Amy.

"Yes but you might not be."

"No."

"Come on Amy, he's right. With your powers and the right weapons we might just win." said Eve, she grabs Amy's hand and runs past Biosaurus.

Biosaurus turns to follow. "Hey Biosaurus. Was your mom this ugly or is it just you?" asks Alex, he pulls out a knife. Biosaurus jumps at him. He dodges and cuts a gash into Biosaurus arm, it regenerates almost instantly. "Come on! I helped bring you into this world and I'll take you out of it." Biosaurus swings his tail, Alex ducks and jabs his knife into Biosaurus's ankle. Biosaurus turns around and drives his Raptor claw into Alex's chest.

As Amy and Eve reach the vault, they hear Alex's screams. "We've got to go back and get him!" said Amy.

Eve retrains her. "Look, its too late for him but he gave us the opportunity to avenge him, lets take it." said Eve. She opens the vault and hands Amy a pistol. "Now how to use one of these?"

"Mom taught me awhile ago."

"Good and if these guns don't take Biosaurus down maybe this will." said Eve, pulling a rocket launcher from the vault and putting it over her shoulder.

They walk slowly down the hallway. Eve carefully looks around the corner. "Don't look." sad Eve. Amy closes her eyes as they pass Alex's drained skeleton. They find Biosaurus looking over the edge of an observation area. Bellow was the DNA storage area. Biosaurus licked his lips at the sight of the proverbial buffet. Eve fires her pistol and hits Biosaurus in the back of the head. The bullet bounces off his hide. "Darn it, his skins too tough."

"Try the rocket launcher."

Eve fires. Biosaurus ducks under the rocket, allowing it to blow up a fare portion of the wall behind him. Biosaurus roars and charges forward. Amy and Eve fire their guns but they fail to halt his charge. "Run!" said Eve. They turn to run but Biosaurus leaps forward and primes to land on Amy. "Look out!" Eve pushes Amy out of the way. Biosaurus slams into her and begins the absorption.

Amy regains her footing just in time to she Biosaurus finish feeding. "No!" she screamed. "You picked the wrong psychic to mess with!"

Biosaurus charged forward, she cartwheels out of the way. Biosaurus imbeds his horns in a computer, electrocuting him. "Guess those acrobat lessons weren't a complete waste of my time." Biosaurus pulls his horns free and roars at Amy. He whip his tail around but she ducks and leg sweeps him. Biosaurus grabs her with his tail and throws her almost off the edge. Amy looks down to see an almost 20 foot drop. Biosaurus charges. Amy ducks and rolls out of the way. Biosaurus stops in time. And turns around to see a computer being telekinetically thrown at his head. He falls backward but catches the walls with his claws. Amy bring Eve's rocket launcher to her hands and prepares it to fire. "Hey Biosaurus, have a blast!" she yelled. She fires. The rocket explodes in Biosaurus's chest, blasting him off the edge. He crushes a table beneath his weight when he hits. Amy looks over the edge to find he's still breathing. She concentrates on the ceiling and pulls her hands down. A large chunk of the roof falls out and slams onto Biosaurus's chest. The monster goes limp. "Stay down."

The lights come back on and Akane runs over to Amy. She hugs her daughter tight. "Oh thank goodness you're ok." said Akane "Where are Eve and Alex?"

"They didn't make it but neither did Biosaurus.", Amy points to where Biosaurus fell.

"How in the world did you do that to him?"

"Just some telekinetically enhanced strikes and an army issue missile launcher."

"Well at least you stop him. Jacob got what was coming to him."

Far bellow, Biosaurus's heart hasn't stopped beating.

**Xilien Ship, 12 pm;**

"How did some kid beat Biosaurus?" asks 15.

"Don't worry. Biosaurus is far from dead. Take this." said the Controller, he throws a strange medal to him. "When I order you to do so, call Biosaurus to rise. He is right where we needs him to be."

**Dark side of the moon, 12 pm;**

"Did you see that my queen?" said one of the aliens.

"Yes, she is the one. Prepare our agents to begin our operations." said the Queen.

* * *

The plot thickens! Yes I know Biosaurus got beat by a 15 year old but if you think about what happened Biosaurus might have had reasons for not winning. As a correction on my part, the insect-like aliens have four arms each not two. Next up we find out the reason for the Monster Tamer part of the title. 


	7. Destiny

Today we learn a lot about whats going on. Its pretty much just a long explantion but I had to get through with this sooner or later. In a related story, the Monster Tamers Forum is up, fans of the series thus far please visit.**

* * *

**

**Destiny**

**JSDF Headquarters, 2 am;**

Akane and Amy were still up analyzing Biosaurus's DNA on the computer in their room. "I also detect human bone tissue in his structure but it was long dead." said Akane.

"He must have absorbed it in the graveyard." said Amy.

"Well I think that's all we can find out tonight, lets get some sleep. I've got to go pick up Jacob's replacement at the airport tomorrow."

"Who is it?"

"One of my crew from when I beat Godzilla and Destroyah all those years ago. He's a lot kinder and more logical than Jacob, you should get along with him just fine."

Three hours later, Amy is awakened by a noise. She opens her eyes to see the crowned insect alien staring at her. "Don't scream, I don't wish to wake your parent yet." said the Alien, "I'm Queen Ziron. I'm a friend. Now please wake your mother."

"Mom, wake up." said Amy.

"What is it?" asks Akane, getting up.

"We have visitor who just happens to be an alien life form."

"Well that's something you don't see a lot."

"You are not more concerned? You humans normally run screaming at the site of an extraterrestrial like my self." said Ziron.

"When you fight skyscraper-sized creatures for a living, nothing surprises you."

"Very good then. Please stand next to me, I have something to show you." said Ziron, the two comply. "Engage teleportation." the three are surrounded by light and disappear.

**Ziron's ship, 5 am;**

The three reappear onboard in another light. "Welcome to my spacecraft, this is my daughter, Sara I believe is the correct translation to you language." said Ziron.

"Hello, I'm glad to meet you." said Sara with a bow.

"Ok now on to business. Screen on.", a large holographic screen appears before them and shows a picture of a DNA strand. "This is a picture of DNA, you earthlings know of four bases within it. However there is a fifth base. Lets refer to this base as M-base. This base only exists in life forms on three planets. Earthlings normally do not recognize this base because it can be identical to any of the other four bases. Most humans only have two percent M-base, my kind and the race of our sister planet have about 25 percent as do earths giant creatures. The amount of M-base in someone's body grants them some level of mental power. Beings with high M-base levels have great powers. You my dear have 50 percent M-base."

"So that's why I'm so powerful." said Amy.

"Yes only three other known beings have this high. One is a creature known to you earthlings as Mothra, the other two are her twin fairies. Such beings are called Kaisers and have immense powers. Now my race's name is unpronounceable in your dialect so you can call us Znites. Our planet, referred to as Planet Z has a sister planet referred to as Planet X. The Xiliens and Znites were at one time plagued by giant creatures or as you humans call them kaiju. Eventually we both found our own ways of taming them."

"Taming kaiju? Could you tell us how?" asks Akane.

"Unfortunately no. Only beings with a special formation of M-base can tame kaiju because you must have the same as the creature you are trying to tame and most humans lack this. Once a kaiju is tamed its master normally can't tame another of a different species but that one you tamed is forever your loyal friend. Humans also have another strange attribute, when you tame a monster you gain one of it prominent abilities. Kaisers are an exception in that they can tame two but still can only tame the ones who match their M-base formation. Another strange human specific feature is that the kaiju that matches your M-base and knows it will secretly guard you. Amy your defeat of the Biosaurus was only possible because you are a Kaiser and because of this the fate of earth is end you hands."

"Wait. Your saying of got to go tame two monsters and single-handedly save the earth?" asks Amy.

"Not single-handedly. We have found three other humans on your planet that match a kaiju's in M-base formations and alerted their kaiju to their existence. I will show you on the hollow screen, pay close attention to these people."

The screen shows a surfer in where Amy guess was Hawaii. The man loses his footing on his board and falls into the water hard. The man is knocked out and sinks. Suddenly two yellow eyes on a dragon-like head open behind him. This creature moves him to safety and disappears. The man wakes on the beach.

The screen changes again to an American troop in Iraq. The man is being chased by a group of terrorists. They get him against a wall and close in when suddenly a pillar of flames bursts from the ground and engulf the terrorist.

Next was a fighter pilot being pursued by enemy jets, to Amy she appeared Spanish. The jets prepare to open fire when a red object rushes past them and obliterates them, saving the woman.

"Those three will be your allies along with the king of your monsters. Though not under anyone's control his own instincts make him attack threats such as the Xiliens. The Xiliens have developed away to simulate that a beings M-base formation is like that of a kaiju with an amulet. To defeat a Dark Tamer as we call them you must ether kill their monster or destroy their amulet. Sara give her the weapon by which to destroy the amulet."

Sara walks over and gives Amy a long white sword and seethe. "This is the only weapon that can destroy the material the amulets are made of." said Sara.

Amy takes the sword. "Cool." she said.

"The Xiliens are invading your world and will turn criminals into their Dark Tamer. The amulets are very risky however. If the monster is killed, the amulet will cause its user to violently vaporize. If you wish to spare a Dark Tamer's life simply destroy their amulet. Now we would love to aid you in your war but our treaties with the Xiliens prevent us from doing more than evening the odds, a loophole of exploited many times. Now you must hurry and find your monster before the Xilien unleash Biosaurus again." said Ziron.

"Wait Biosaurus is still alive?" asked Amy.

"I'm afraid so. Biosaurus was spawned in such away he can only be killed in his adult stage and it will require a great deal of force to do that. Because time is of the essence we have already gathered your first kaiju, this one is not meant for fighting just for transport."

The form of a twelve foot mantis walks through the door. He was a small Kamacuras but he was solid white. "Wow a Kamacuras." said Amy.

"Yes we heard they were your favorites. He is a male and as such will not grow much larger than this and he is also an albino."

"I'm glad to meet you master." said the Kamacuras with a bit of annoyance.

"You don't have to call me master." said Amy.

'We will teleport you within range of your other monster which is inside Mount Fiji and your mother will be placed back where she was when we found you. Good luck. said Ziron with a salute.

**Xilien ship, 5:30 am;**

"15 its time." said the controller.

"Biosaurus! Rise!" yelled 15.

**JSDF Headquarters, 5:30 am;**

Biosaurus's eye snapped open.

* * *

Ok now that the boring part is over, we have action next time as Amy and Kamacuras go into Mount Fiji in search of Amy's second Kaiju and Biosaurus destroys Tokyo! I will pay homage to anyone who can guess what the other three monsters are up until the last chapter, this homage only goes to the first to guess correct. 


	8. The Time Has Come

Well I didn't want to only have an explantion chapter today, here we finally see the adult Biosaurus and also there is some Godzilla action and some action with Amy. Also to explane, the Controller in the series is pretty much the same as from final wars.**

* * *

**

**The Time has Come**

**JSDF Headquarters, 6:00 am;**

Biosaurus finally forces the massive chunk of concrete off his chest. He throws it over the door. He quickly turns around and rips the door to one of the storage cases off its hinges. The only comparison that one could make to his feeling was that of a kid in a candy shop. Three types of DNA of stored in the case. He starts crushing the vials in his mouth and greedily drinking them.

Outside, a taxi pulls up and out steps Captain Gordon. Akane runs up and greets him. "Hello Gordon, or should I say boss?" asks Akane.

"You can still call me Gordon. Now what in the world is going on here?" asks Gordon.

"An alien race called the Xiliens stole some DNA from here and merged them into a kaiju we call Biosaurus who feeds on genetic material. My daughter managed to render him unconscious and pinned under a piece of the roof…in the DNA storage building."

The earth began to shake. "That's not a good sign."

The roof to the DNA storage building is torn off as Biosaurus erupted from it. He was now even taller than Godzilla and had changed greatly. His nose horn had changed into that of Destroyah's, Godzilla spines ran down his back, his back had become golden scaled and two King Ghidorah-like wings sprouted from it, and his tail had split into two golden tails that ended in a Destroyah pincer. His two arms were now four, the top Destroyah's the bottom Godzilla's. Biosaurus let out a roar. It began as Godzilla's before tapering into Destroyah's and finally ending in King Ghidorah's. "Why'd it have to be those three?" asks Akane.

A voice enters the chimera's mind. It said "Destroy Tokyo.", Biosaurus was more than happy to listen. His spines flash blue, his horn crackles with micro-oxygen, and his eyes glow yellow. A twisting vortex of nuclear energy, micro-oxygen, and gravity beams fires from his mouth and blows up a skyscraper. Biosaurus flaps his wings and takes to the air. He begins raining down his beam upon Tokyo.

"Gordon, what are your orders?" asks Akane.

"Lets see what it can do. Scramble the jets." order Gordon.

**Mount Fiji, 6:15 am;**

Amy and Kamacuras flew high above the volcano. "So Kamacuras, what power did you give me?" asks Amy.

"My camouflage, which as you should now is very good." said Kamacuras.

Amy concentrates until she vanishes. She reverses the process. "Man that's cool!"

"From what the aliens told me, their should be a cave inside the crater where our other friend lives."

"Ok lets go."

Kamacuras flies down into the crater. They look around until they see the cave. They fly in. "How far into this do you think this goes?"

"We're going farther down, a creature can't live much deep unless it's a lava dweller."

The come into a large cavern. "Whys it so cold in here?"

"We must be in some kind of nitrogen packet, the cave opening has released enough to let something live down here."

"You mean like those?" asks Kamacuras. A group of giant dragon flies approach them.

"Meganula. I think I know who we came to find. We've come to see your queen." said Amy, the Meganula look up.

Suddenly the scamper out of the way as the giant form of Megaguirus falls from the ceiling. She hovers in place for a moment before landing. "You must Amy, the Znites told me you were come to try an tame me. Unlike most kaiju, I don't protect my chosen one until I'm tamed so come and try." said Megaguirus.

"Kamacuras how do I do that?" asks Amy.

"You have to overpower her mind with your own what the challenge will be is up to her." said Kamacuras.

"Ok lets go."

"Who ever accused humans of being smart, come on." said Megaguirus, suddenly everything around Amy seems to vanish, replaced by a primal jungle. Megaguirus floats in the air. "Welcome to my mental plane. Here your strength is only limited by the power of your mind. This is similar to what you humans call Sumo Wrestling except we use blast of metal energy. We will try to push each other to the end of my mind. First to push the other out wins. If you win I am tamed and will follow you. If you lose, well that's up to my young but I'm guessing they'll chose eat." said Megaguirus.

"Pretty high stakes but lets go." said Amy. Red energy shoots from Megaguirus's eyes and green from Amy's forehead. The beams collide and push back and forth.

**Xilien ship, 6:30 am;**

The Controller and 15 watch their monster destroy the jets sent to stop him. "Poor humans, their weapons are nothing next to the adult Biosaurus." said the Controller with a laugh.

"What's that?!" asks 15, pointing out Godzilla on another screen.

"I believe the creature's name is Godzilla, the humans speak of him as being very powerful."

"Should I send Biosaurus to kill it?"

"Not yet, send those three monsters we found at that island in the south sea, keep light control over them, we can't afford to lose any men at the moment. If Godzilla is too much for them then we'll send Biosaurus."

"Yes sir."

"Ok Godzilla, show me what you got."

**Tokyo bay, 7:45 pm;**

Godzilla waded through the ocean, he sensed the boost in power Biosaurus had received. He knew this would be a challenge. Three more hook ships arrive. Godzilla looks on with curiosity. Rainbow colored energy fired from the bottom and inside each a monster formed. The first was a giant condor. The second was the colossal shrimp, Ebirah. The third was a giant octopus. Though each was far larger than any member of their species, Godzilla dwarfed them.

"Get out of my way or I'll kill you." threatened Godzilla. The condor dives toward Godzilla, Godzilla charges his atomic ray but doesn't fire. In one fluid motion he ducks under the condor, hits it over his head with his tail, and turns it into a massive fireball with his atomic ray. The condor's burnt corpse falls into the sea. "Who's next?" The giant octopus latches its tentacles onto Godzilla's arm and pulls with all it might. Godzilla grabs onto its tentacles and swings it around rapidly before letting go and launching it into the distance. Ebirah leaps from the ocean and grabs Godzilla's arm in his pincer. Godzilla lifts him in front of his face. If shrimp could visibly show emotion, Ebirah would be showing fear. Godzilla grabs Ebirah's lance-like arm and rips it free before driving it into Ebirah's head, killing him instantly. Godzilla charges up his heat beam and blast Ebirah's body to bits.

**Mount Fiji, 8 am;**

Megaguirus had gained the advantage. "Puny human did you really think that you could beat me?" asks Megaguirus.

"She's right, I need to activate my Kaiser powers but how?" asks Amy, she concentraits as hard as she can and her beam turns golden in color. The beam quickly over power Megaguirus's. Megaguirus is thrown from the mental plane, which dissolves back to the cave. She falls to all fours while Megaguirus is flung backwards into the wall.

"Fine you won, me and all my swarm are at your command. I must admit that I underestimated you." said Megaguirus.

"Glad I don't have to do that again."

**Xilien Ship, 8 am;**

"Well, well Godzilla is powerful isn't he? All well I wanted to get rid of those three anyway." said the Controller, "15 call Biosaurus."

"Biosaurus, beat Godzilla to death." ordered 15.

**Tokyo, 8:15 am;**

Godzilla stepped onto the shore and noticed a good portion of the city was flaming rubble. Biosaurus landed before him. The two kaiju roared at each other, the battle was about to begin.

* * *

Ok next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for; Biosaurus and Godzilla's first battle! 


	9. Godzilla vs Biosaurus

Ok its time for the first battle between Godzilla and Biosaurus. As a side note Biosaurus's beam is called the Fusion Beam and his adult stage isn't his final form, that will show up today unless I think of something. Sorry about all the Final Wars refs, I just watched that move so it kind of fused with this idea. I'm also sorry if the forum isn't working right, I have no idea what I'm doing with it, ether that or you just aren't posting if its the latter, post do so.**

* * *

**

**Godzilla vs. Biosaurus**

**JSDF Headquarters, 8:15 am;**

Akane and Gordon had retreated into the control room. "Ok Akane, how about filling me in here?" asks Gordon.

"Guy robbed the DNA storage building, turns out the guy was an evil alien. Xiliens created Biosaurus, my daughter knocks him out. More aliens show up and reveal Amy is really an ultra powerful being who can control monsters. She went to Mount Fiji to get one, meanwhile Biosaurus grew to giant size and is about to fight with Godzilla likely destroying most the city in the process." said Akane.

"Interesting and our defenses?"

"Leviathan is trashed, second mech isn't even at thirty percent compleation, and Cyvora probably wouldn't be able to beat Biosaurus."

"Well then I hope Godzilla is able to take Biosaurus down or ,to be frank, we're screwed."

**Tokyo, 8:20 am;**

Biosaurus and Godzilla stared each other down, neither giving an inch to the other. "I'll give you five minutes to bow down to me or I'll rip you in half." growled Godzilla.

"Sorry, my master says you have to die and I say I agree with him." replied Biosaurus. Godzilla fires his atomic ray. Biosaurus blocks with his wings before taking to the air. Godzilla continues to fire after him until Biosaurus returns fire. The impact of the Fusion Beam staggers Godzilla but no as much as Biosaurus slamming into him. Godzilla is pushed back until he fires a pointblank atomic ray into Biosaurus, forcing genetic abomination back. Godzilla whips his tail around and slams it into Biosaurus's skull. Biosaurus falls to the ground but quickly rises. He fires, knocking Godzilla backwards and into a building. Biosaurus charges, ready to impale his foe on his horns. Godzilla moves out of the way, causing the building to collapse on Biosaurus. Biosaurus emerges from the rubble. "I've really got to stop falling for that."

Godzilla uppercuts Biosaurus, Biosaurus retaliates with on of his own but using both his right arms. Godzilla is knocked off his feet and then bombarded with Fusion Beams. Biosaurus approaches the fallen monster only to be knocked off his feet by Godzilla's tail. Godzilla rises and assaults Biosaurus with atomic rays. Biosaurus rises again and whips his own tails around, Godzilla catches them and swings Biosaurus overhead and into the ground. He repeats the attack until Biosaurus digs his tail pincers into Godzilla. Biosaurus talks the opportunity to latch onto Godzilla and take to the sky. He drops Godzilla from a high altitude and unto a building. Biosaurus slams his body mass onto Godzilla multiple times. Suddenly Godzilla's body erupts in a nuclear pulse, knocking Biosaurus off his feet. Godzilla plants his foot into Biosaurus's throat repeatedly until, to his surprise, Biosaurus releases a nuclear pulse of his own.

Godzilla staggers off of Biosaurus, who rises to his feet. Biosaurus's horn glows red and a huge energy blade forms from it. He swings the blade into Godzilla's shoulder, causing a spout of blood, Biosaurus repeat the process with on the other arm. Unfortunately for Biosaurus, Godzilla soon remedies the situation by ripping the horn free. Biosaurus and Godzilla stare each other down again, each ones wounds healing at a fast rate. Biosaurus breaks the tension with a head butt, knocking Godzilla back. Godzilla replies with a tail whip. Biosaurus latches his tails onto Godzilla's body and begins to drain DNA from Godzilla. Godzilla fires his atomic ray, severing the tails. Biosaurus quickly regenerates before taking flight and slamming into Godzilla. Godzilla is knocked to the ground and Biosaurus quickly goes back to the DNA building and begins eating the remaining DNA.

Godzilla raises to see Biosaurus make another transformation. A floral pattern forms on his chest and his body changes to look like Godzilla's. His spines grow larger and his entire body increases in size. The new form lets out a laugh-like roar. Godzilla charges the giant but is batted aside by Biosaurus. Biosaurus picks Godzilla up and throws him. Biosaurus raps his tails around Godzilla's neck and flings him. Biosaurus fire the Fusion Beam again, causing a roar of pain to erupts from Godzilla's mouth. Biosaurus picks Godzilla up and flies high into the air. Biosaurus drops Godzilla and dives after him. The laser horn appears again and Biosaurus drives it into the scar on Godzilla's chest left over from the wars with Mechagodzilla. Godzilla plummets into the sea and Biosaurus hovers above the water. The water surges with blood and Biosaurus roars in victory before flying back to the now defenseless city.

**JSDF Headquarters, 9 am;**

Everyone looks on in disbelief. "Godzilla lost? Is that possible? We did it by sheer luck but Biosaurus overpowered him." said Akane.

"He wouldn't have if he hadn't absorbed more power but the problem is he did, do we have any ideas?" ask Gordon.

"How about some backup?" asks Amy walking in, "Sorry I'm late but taming a monster takes a lot out of you."

"Thank goodness your ok. Biosaurus evolved again and beat Godzilla, if he's still alive we don't know." said Akane.

"Well we've still got Cyvora and now we have a Meganula colony at our disposal, including a Megaguirus."

"Well that helps but I don't think even that will beat Biosaurus."

"Does the Absolute Zero Cannon work?" asks Gordon.

"Yeah but Leviathan's mostly shut down. It would pretty much just be a mobile cannon and we'd probably only have one shot with the depleted reserves."

"That's all we'll need. You seem to forget that even though Biosaurus absorbed the powers of all those monsters, he more than likely absorbed their weakness."

"Right and don't forget, the only thing holding his DNA together is a Destroyah's gene and Destroyah was weak against cold. If the Absolute Zero Cannon can wipe out that part of him, his whole DNA may collapses." said Amy.

"It's a good idea but there's no way to tell it will work and we'd only have one shot at this thing." said Akane.

"Leave it up to our monsters to hold him, if any Xiliens show up I'll take care of them."

"Ok lets get this thing rolling." said Gordon.

**Xilien ship, 9:05 am;**

"So the mighty Godzilla was defeated. 15 go make sure your monster gets the job done." said the Controller with an evil smirk.

* * *

Well hope you liked the battle. Godzilla will be back to get some payback. Next chapter the final battle begins. I would also like for you guys to give me some names for the operration that will be engaged next chapter and if you think I should keep up the series after this. 


	10. Operation: Endgame

Ok time for the final showdown. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**

**Operation: Endgame**

**JSDF Headquarters, 10 am;**

In the docking bay, Gordon and Akane were inside Leviathan along with a small crew and Cyvora was standing by. "Leviathan ready." reported Akane.

"Cyvora ready, how's my tag team partner?" asks Cyvora.

Outside Megaguirus hovered beside the building with Amy standing on it. Megaguirus nodded to Amy. "Megaguirus is ready to go." said Amy.

"Can I just say I'm little upset to be the only guy with a major part in this?" asks Gordon.

"Would you rather have Jacob still here?" asks Akane, everyone except Megaguirus responds with a No.

"Ok, begin Operation… anyone have a name?"

"Do we really need one?" asks Akane.

"Its how I work."

"How about Endgame?" asks Cyvora.

"Makes since considering if we fail it's the end of the world as we know it." said Akane.

"Begin Operation: Endgame." said Gordon. With that the Leviathan submerged into the canal out of the building, Cyvora left through her hatch.

Once outside she stands next to the Meganula queen. "Ready to go?" asks Cyvora.

"Try to keep up." responded Megaguirus. The two she-monsters set off after Biosaurus.

Biosaurus flew above Tokyo, raining down destruction upon the city. He was very proud of himself, after all how many monsters have calmed victory over Godzilla. Suddenly he finds himself rammed into with tremendous force. He turns around to find what hit him to see Megaguirus's stinger slam into his chest. As he falls, Cyvora gets beneath him and fires her Energy Howl. Biosaurus is volleyed back into the air before falling back to the ground. He rises as his enemies stand side by side. "If that so called King of the Monsters couldn't beat me what makes you think you can?" asks Biosaurus.

"Simple, there are two of us and only one of you." said Cyvora.

"Or should I say two thousand." said Megaguirus. She lets out a loud scream and Mount Fiji erupts, not with lava but with hundreds of Meganula. The swarm gets in formation behind Megaguirus. "Get him."

The army flies at Biosaurus. Biosaurus fires his Fusion Beam, killing a good number of the giant dragonflies. The prehistoric creatures swarm over Biosaurus, jabbing their stingers into him. "Get these things off me." said Biosaurus, more annoyed than hurt. He glows with energy, about one hundred of the Meganula know what is coming and leave. A nuclear pulse erupts from Biosaurus, vaporizing the remaining ones.

Megaguirus sends her remaining swarm into the ocean. "Why'd you do that?" asks Cyvora.

"Someone else needs that energy more than me." said Megaguirus.

Biosaurus fires at the two kaiju but they dodge. He fire again but with the same results. He tries to grab Megaguirus but she vanishes in a blur of speed. "What?" asks Biosaurus. Megaguirus reappears in front of him and drives her stinger into his gut. He tries to fire a beam but finds the energy sucked away.

Megaguirus pulls back and circles Biosaurus. While he's distracted, Cyvora leaps on Biosaurus's back and claws away at him. "Get off!" roared the angry chimera. He manages to grab her and throws her, hitting Megaguirus. Biosaurus walks over to his fallen foe. "Any last words?"

"Yeah look out behind you." said Cyvora.

Biosaurus looks behind him to be struck in the face by an atomic beam and knocked over by the force. When he gets up he finds him looking into the eyes of a furious King of the Monsters. "You think you got rid of me huh? Now I'm going to get rid of you!" screamed Godzilla.

"Hey Godzilla, I know your not used to teaming up but I think you might want to this time." said Cyvora.

"Ok help me out."

Amy cheered on from her view point. "Cheering for false hopes?" asks a voice from behind her.

She turns to see 15. "So you decided to watch your creation be beaten? I see you have one of those amulets, you know your going to die when Biosaurus does right?" asks Amy.

"I'm not going to die and nether will Biosaurus but you will." said 15, pulling a black sword from its sheath.

Amy responds in kind. "Ok lets go.", she leaps forward and locks blades with 15.

Biosaurus's battle was in his favor. Despite the strength of the three, he was still winning. "You two might of got the upper hand before but now I know all your tricks." said Biosaurus. He picks Godzilla up by his throat. Megaguirus drives her stinger into the back of his leg, bring him to his knees. Godzilla fires his heat beam, catching Biosaurus pointblank in the face. As Biosaurus recoils, Cyvora jumps off Godzilla's back and tackles Biosaurus to the ground.

"You didn't see that coming did you?" asks Cyvora.

15 knocks Amy to the ground. "Is that all you've got?" asks 15.

"Not even close, I didn't want to do this but you asked for it." said Amy, she vanishes.

"Where'd you go?"

"Right here." 15 is knocked off his feet by an unseen punch. "No I'm over here." another attack lands.

"Come out into the open so I can hit you!"

"Ok." said Amy, she reappears before launching forward and high speeds and nearly making 15 do a back flip with a clothesline. "Thank you Megaguirus."

She puts her sword to 15's neck. "Go on kill me!" said 15.

"Don't have to, you'll be dieing soon anyway."

15 looks at the fight to see Biosaurus is losing. "Biosaurus get out of here!"

Biosaurus follows his master's orders and takes off. The Leviathan arms the Absolute Zero Cannon. "This seems very similar. Fire!" yelled Akane.

The blue beam flies from the cannon and slams into Biosaurus. The genetic beast falls from the skies and hits hard on the ground. When he rises he is shocked to that his body is melting. "Wh-whats going on?!" asks Biosaurus.

"Well Amy was correct, the Destroyah part of you was destroyed by the Absolute Zero Cannon and now your genetic structure is falling apart." said Cyvora.

"Godzilla should we put him out of his misery?" asks Megaguirus.

Godzilla responds by his spines glowing red. Cyvora prepares a energy howl and Megaguirus forms an ball of the energy she stole from Biosaurus. The beams fire and collide with Biosaurus. A massive explosion engulfs the monster and when it clears, chunks of burning flesh rains from the skies.

15 screams in agony as energy builds in his own body. Amy runs before 15 explodes in a massive fireball. His amulet flies from the blast before being slashed out of the air by Amy's sword.

**Xilien ship,** **11 am;**

The Controller jumps up and down in fury. "So they were too much for you huh Biosaurus? Well lets how they handle THIS!" he throws his arm up to the sky.

**Space near asteroid belt, 11 am;**

A comet rushes by toward earth.

**JSDF Headquarters, 12 am;**

Akane, Gordon, and Amy set in the control room. "So Biosaurus is dead, the alien exploded, and Godzilla is now are friend, I'd say thats a pretty good day." said Gordon

"Yeah but the Xiliens will likely be back and we need to track down the other Tamers." said Amy.

"Well don't worry we'll help you." said Akane.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**Well hoped you enjoyed the fic. If the to be continued part is to happen is up to you, please review and tell if you'd like to see the next installment **Monster Tamers: Empire of Ice**. If you do want the next one it may be awhile, I've got some other project I've been planning, like my Godzilla vs. Ghost Godzilla fic, please read it. Yes I know that was just a shameless plug but I think you'll like it. 


	11. Epilog

**Epilog**

Since I got that review telling me what someone thought of my story, and that just happens to be one of my favorite authors around here, I will make Empire of Ice though it might be awhile. To answer the I got questions; yes those Megaguirus and Cyvora falling in love with Godzilla would be funny but I was kind of planning more of a rivalry for becoming Godzilla's trainee, who wouldn't want to be the King of the Monster's apprentice? The monster in the next installment is not Space Godzilla, don't worry he will be around later in the series, its another created kaiju of mine who will also be controlled by a Dark Tamer but this time the its controller is human and is someone who's already appeared. One of the other good Tamers will also be revealed, I'll pay homage to anyone who can guess which one, just think of which of the three's monster would be best suited to fight an ice kaiju.

Hope you enjoyed the fic and goodbye!


End file.
